The attack
by Sugar Skeleton Bones
Summary: Cookie and Fang meet up again after so long, but after all of the hatred built up in Fangs heart, he isn't the same. Cookie is heartbroken to what he does to her. Leave comment, review, follow and favorite;)
1. Harm

Lucky stepped outside in the backyard. He laid right next to Cookie.

"You okay?" Lucky asked. Cookie stared at him. Her eyes were red from crying. Lucky rubbed his paw on Cookie back trying to comfort her. Cookie looked away. "I'll get some water for you." Lucky told Cookie. Cookie still stared out into nothing.

He came back with a dish of water and put it in front of Cookie. Cookie licked up some water and put her head down again. Lucky stared down at Cookie.

"He's gone Cookie," Lucky told Cookie, "he can't harm you again." Cookie's eyes watered up.

"The scar he left will never be gone!" Cookie bled out with heavy tears rolling down her eyes. She got up and ran into the doghouse. Lucky ran after her, but stopped realizing she'll be better alone. Cookie cried harder than ever. The memories flashed back her mind like a nightmare.

"Another day at the pound." Cookie told herself happily skipping across the sidewalk. She took in a huge sigh of happiness and relief.

She suddenly stopped. She smelled the scent from somewhere. She knew the scent. The scent was mixed in with blood. Cookie shuddered and cautiously carried on. She stepped into a tunnel to make it to the pound quicker.

Cupcake went on to stay at the pound for the night, so Cookie had the night to herself. She laid down and closed her eyes.

"You tired?" A voice right in front of her asked. Her head shot up and she found her eyes staring right into Fang's eyes.

Cookie stared at him in shock. She didn't know whether to be happy and upset. She didn't hate him, she chose Lucky over him.

Fang cuddled next to Cookie. "Mind if I sleep here?" Fang asked, knowing she was going to say yes. Cookie put her head on Fang's paws and fell asleep.

 _How is Lucky going to feel? Will he be upset or not?_ Cookie pushed the thought out of her mind.

She felt Fang put a kiss on her head. "Don't worry Cookie my girl, I'll be gone before you know it, and Lucky will be all yours." She noticed he said Lucky with a more aggressive tone. She heard him chuckle grimly. Though she didn't see him do it, she sensed that he was staring at her belly. She felt him rub her stomach and lick it. "You'll be fine. You'll be fine.

The next day, Cookie woke up with Fang asleep next to her. She got up quietly and made her way to her house.

"Is it okay if I take you to a place after a little while Cookie?" Fang asked just before she walked inside. Cookie turned her head to Fang. "Sure." Cookie replied.

Cookie was in the kennel watching Niblet and Squirt argue who's smarter. Lucky walked beside Cookie. "Is there something you wanna tell me?" Lucky asked. Cookie shook her head. "You've been walking and acting like you're waiting for someone." Cookie looked up at Lucky.

"I'm waiting for Fang." Cookie said. Lucky suddenly jerked back. Cookie got up and walked away annoyed about Lucky's reaction to the name Fang.

"Where you going?" Lucky asked. Cookie turned her head to Lucky. "You wouldn't care. Not one bit." Cookie walked off.

Lucky felt the urge to follow Cookie, but something stopped him. "FANG'S BAD NEWS!" Lucky yelled to Cookie. Cookie kept on. Lucky turned his back. _She'll be fine. She'll be fine._

Fang led Cookie to an abandoned building. They went inside.

"This is where I was raised."Fang told Cookie. "I was abandoned about two months after I was born and I wound up here." Cookie looked around. Fire marks.

Cookie looked back at Fang. He had a huge evil smirk and was staring directly at Cookie. "What?" Cookie asked.

Fang leaped on Cookie pinning her down to the ground.

"Hope you know what rape feels like."

Fang stared down into Cookie as she stared in horror.

"Don't fight and this'll go by fast." Fang said. Cookie frantically jerked and screamed trying to push Fang off of her. Fang stuck his tongue out and licked Cookie's forehead. Cookie kicked the bottom of his jaw, causing him to bite his tongue violently.

"AHHH!" Fang yelled, falling off Cookie. Cookie got up and ran to the exit. Fang was right on her trail. Cookie made it to the door and twisted the knob with her mouth. Fang leaped on her, causing her to crash and lose balance. Fang pinned her down.

"NO MORE FUN AND GAMES, THIS ENDS NOW!" Fang yelled.

He got on Cookie as she helplessly struggled to free herself. Fang began to assault Cookie. Cookie screamed silently as she lost strength and could hardly move. Fang began panting and howled because of male orgasm. Cookie began crying and moaning as she silently begged for Lucky to come.

 _Lucky please help me! Please! I'm so scared! Please!_ Cookie helplessly cried in her mind.

Fang let out a sigh after he finally got off of Cookie. Cookie couldn't manage to get up because she didn't have the strength.

"You're no pound puppy," Fang said mockingly, "you're just a weak whiny baby!" Fang reached down and ripped off Cookie's house keychain. He spit it out into some bushes and leaned back over to Cookie.

"And you're mine now." Fang whispered to Cookie. Cookie's eyes shivered in horror.

Fang dragged Cookie out the exit. Cookie thought about Cupcake, Lucky, and her owners. She couldn't get the strength.

"I'll be back," Fang said, "I'll be back with more." Cookie laid there, weak and helpless.

Fang stopped and turned to Cookie. "First," Fang began as he slowly walked over to Cookie, "just in case we get separated again, I'll give you something to look forward to." Cookie had a questioning look on her face. Fang smirked.

"I wonder what a half-coyote and half-boxer would look like." Fang said. Cookie fatally scooted away, but Fang easily stopped her. He got on her again. Cookie screamed loudly as she hopelessly tried to push Fang off of her. This time, she was going to get purposely pregnant with a litter.

"Every been spayed?" Fang asked as he began raping her again. Cookie cried and moaned. "Please Fang, stop it!" Cookie begged. Fang smirked. "I feel like I'm about get you pregnant again." Fang said and held his breath. Cookie felt moisture and something warm inside her private.

Sperm.

She loved Cupcake and didn't want her whole life to be torn apart by some coyote.

Suddenly Lucky hopped out the bushes and ripped Fang off of her. He bit into his skin and ripped off as much as he could. Fang ran off yelping in pain.

Lucky turned to Cookie and helped her up.

"C'mon," Lucky said, "you need some rest."

Cookie leaned on Lucky as they both walked home. Cookie licked Lucky's neck. Lucky helped Cookie on top of him and he carried her home.

Cookie let out a sigh. Her whole body ached and smelled like Fang. He's still out there. Cookie felt tears running down her face. Time to move on, time to move on.

She couldn't. Lucky stepped in as Cookie silently cried. He put his paw on Cookie back. Lucky looked away, uncertain of what to do.

"Cookie," Lucky began feeling tears in his eyes, knowing that he could've lost her so easily if he hadn't been there. "I'm sorry for what happened." Lucky turned around with his back to Cookie.

Cookie took a deep breath. She put her head on Lucky's shoulder. That assured him that she was ready to try and move on, though they both know that it'll be hard.


	2. Starting over

"Cookie?" Niblet asked as he walked over to Cookie. "If you're not going to eat that kibble, I'll eat it!" Cookie blinked and realised she was in the pound. She got up a pushed her food bowl to Niblet. "Here. I'm not hungry." Cookie walked off and laid in a corner.

She looked down at a flower and stared at it, remembering everything from yesterday. Fang, the abandoned building, Lucky stalking and saving her. All of it was way to clear. Cupcake was unaware of anything that had happened. She stared down at a rock. A sharp edge was on the end. Sharp enough to cut herself. End it.

She shook the thought out of her head and stared up at the sky. Clouds floated as airplanes and traffic sounded. She sighed.

"Have a lot on your mind." Ralph asked her, appearing out of nowhere as he laid next to her. Cookie jumped the air, panting, thinking it was Fang. Ralph stared up at the sky depressed, like always. She caught her breath and laid next to Ralph, staring at the sky.

"Ralph," Cookie began. "have you ever been overpowered?" Cookie asked him. Ralph looked a little shocked. He took in a deep breath and nodded yes. Cookie leaped up immediately and stared at him.

"You've been raped before!?" Cookie blurted out. Ralph sighed and helped himself to his paws. He took in a deep breath and looked at Cookie.

"It was a dog named Shredder. He was aggressive, angry, short tempered, all that bull." Ralph told her. "One day, he locked me out, the next, he raped me, and the next day, he raped me again, but was caught and taken somewhere." Ralph looked away, feeling his eyes water up. Cookie placed her paw on his shoulder.

Cookie looked past him to see Niblet and Squirt staring at them a few yards away. Their eyes filled with shock. Cookie sighed and told Ralph to go underground with the others. She walked over to Niblet and Squirt.

"So, what did you guys hear?" Cookie asked them. Niblet looked at Squirt and mumbled some things back and forth. Finally, Squirt cleared his throat.

"We heard something about a dog who attacked Ralph." Squirt answered. Cookie sighed and told the two to go and get some work done. They both rushed underground. Cookie laid down.

All this was too much for her. Why didn't she trust Lucky.

Cookie gulped down some more of her kibble. Tasted weird. She shrugged it off and got up to stretch. She looked around and saw she was the only one done with her food. She hadn't eaten anything for dinner, breakfast, or any snacks.

She stretched her legs out and walked around. Ralph laid on his back, chewing on a shoe. She noticed he was constantly staring at a dog on the other side, as if he was observing them. The dog was turned around, munching down on some kibble. He let out a burp and turned his head, seeing Ralph. Cookie could tell they both froze in shock. Ralph immediately got up and ran up to higher ground. The other dog let out a smirk. Cookie curiously followed him up stairs.

"Ralph?" She asked as she saw him cowering in a corner of the fence. Ralph had a terrified look on his face. Cookie walked over to him. She placed her paw on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Cookie asked. Ralph felt his breathing pound harder and harder. Ralph buried his face in his chest.

"That's him." He told Cookie. "That's Shredder." Cookie's eyes went in shock. She stared down to Ralph. _He must be mistaken. That's Chompers. He has been with us for years._ Cookie thought.

She turned to go get some water for Ralph to help calm him when Chompers was standing over her.

"He's right." Choppers told her, smiling. "I'm Shredder." Cookie froze in shock as Shredder shoved her aside and walked to Ralph.

"Hello. It's been a while. Now living back at the pound. You've must've thought I was gone, hadn't you?" Shredder asked Ralph as he leaned in closer to Ralph's face. Tears began rolling down his face.

"Let's make everyone no about us. You and me." Shredder told Ralph as he put his paws on Ralph. Cookie lunged at Shredder, knocking him over. Shredder bit down on Cookie's collar. He shook her collar around, practically choking Cookie. He slammed her to the ground and got up, running towards Ralph.

He tackled Ralph and pinned him down. Ralph began howling. Cookie felt a trickle of blood run down her ear. She looked up and saw Fang staring right at her. Her blood froze cold in her veins. She stared up at him as his scar on his neck was red and pink.

"Hello Cookie. Thought I was gone? Take another look." Fang's pack emerged from the bushes and trees, cornering Cookie. She glanced behind her and saw Ralph bleeding on the ground. Cuts and bruises. Ralph laid there as Shredder whispered into his ear. His blood covered teeth dripped blood on his lip as he licked it up. Cookie turned her head back around and slowly backed away from the pack and their leader.

Fang smirked at her as he lunged at her. They tumbled and He pinned her down to the ground. Memories from yesterday rushed to Cookie as she let out a fatal cry for Lucky. The pack surrounded Cookie as she tried getting up. There wasn't any use. They were going to finish her off.

"How did you get back here?" Cookie asked Fang, beginning to sob. Fang smirked.

"We made a deal with those Kennel Kittens." Fang told her. "They would tell us when you were unguarded. We waited for a moment to find you alone or defenseless then we would pounce." Cookie felt her eye grow wider with fear and hurt.

"Please don't. Please don't." Cookie asked Fang. He grinned and nodded to the others. They all held down Cookie, spreading her legs apart for Fang.

Cookie yelped out loud before they shoved some grass into her mouth, causing her to gag. Fang smirked and got on her belly.

Lucky and Niblet leaped from underground. Cookie felt a little relief run through her. Fang growled as the sight of Lucky made him remember the scar he giving him. Fang got off Cookie and the whole pack got off of Cookie. Cookie leaped to her feet and ran towards Lucky and Niblet. Niblet guarded her as he stepped forward and stared at Fang.

Fang lunged out at Lucky as they tackled each other. The pack joined in attacking Lucky. Cookie ran to help Ralph. She jumped on Shredder and began biting his neck. Shredder yelled for help, but was slammed to the ground. Shredder jumped at Cookie, knocking her to the ground. Ralph weakly got up and saw Cookie and Shredder fighting. He joined in, helping Cookie fight him off. Shredder ran off and they both turned to Lucky and the coyotes. Niblet leaped on the pack as Cookie and Ralph joined in.

"HEY!" McLeish yelled. "GET OUT!" The pack and Fang ran off.

Lucky wasn't moving. He was covered in blood and wounds. Niblet ran and got Strudel.

"He'll make it, but he well be handicapped for weeks."

Ralph laid down. He felt himself want to die and sore. Cookie wrapped her arm around him.

"We'll be fine."

Ralph smiled a little.


End file.
